


A Single Cookie

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Series: The Fluffball Chronicles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: The first Christmas after the Battle.What will Ru do without her own shining star unable to light the way?Now we should not underestimate the rest of the school.





	A Single Cookie

May 2nd, the worst day of Ruby’s life.

The day her best friend had died while fighting off the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters.

The day her soul shriveled up into dust.

But that was seven months ago.

It was now Christmas Eve and the castle was full of quiet murmuring.

The younger students were walking the halls in little clusters, jumping whenever someone suddenly turned the corner.

The older returning students just walked around with blank eyes, numbly going through the motions of the classes and struggling the entire way.

Even with the decorations up, you could still see scorch marks and damage, although it was much improved with each new day.

Ruby shuffled around, tears running down her face whenever she saw a glimpse of canary yellow or a badger insignia.

That night as she got ready for bed, she didn’t notice the laughter in the common room abruptly stopping, just the slight tap on the dormitory door followed by a dark-haired head.

“Ruby, it’s Pauline. We have something for you if you’ll come with me?”

The numb girl turned slowly before shuffling to the door, robe half on and dragging in her daze.

The younger girl quickly wrapped Ruby up, leading her into the common room where the entire house was standing, in pajamas and robes, each bearing a candle.

They silently stared, falling in line behind the two girls and walked behind them all the way to the Entrance Hall.

The Slytherin contingent was met by the other three houses, confused but mute teachers standing behind them all as the numbest were brought into the center and led into the Great Hall.

The trees were beautiful but ignored as sniffles started; fifty chairs were seen on raised platform in front of the staff table.

As Ruby approached, she saw each chair had a different house banner draped across the back with a black ribbon slashing across in stark contrast to the usual bright colors.

The staff stood in the back of the room, moving aside so the entire school could enter.

Out of habit, the students headed to their usual house tables, but halted at the sight of some sitting alone.

Having realized the problem, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, turning all the tables into chairs enough to fit them all.

The sight of the school mixing into one would have been comforting if Ruby had been watching, but all she could see was the Hufflepuff-clad chair she had been directed to.

On it was a single cookie and a picture of Audra taken after a quidditch victory.

Her head was thrown back and you could even see dental fillings, her laughing mouth was open so wide in her joy.

She blinked slowly, tears nearly obscuring her vision as she slowly looked around at the others near her.

Each of them standing there had lost someone, but no one official had bothered to write the names down.

Their classmates knew, and wanted to pay tribute in the best way they could.

Ruby could feel the eyes of everyone behind her, but didn’t care.

She could also feel their mutual mourning and hear the quiet crying throughout the room, candles tilting precariously in grief-weakened hands.

But all she could see was that badger, posed majestically behind an image that was the embodiment of the one lost.

She didn’t realize she had begun to sob until arms were under either elbow, keeping her upright with someone whispering unknown things into her ear.

Months of pent up emotions and numbness emerged through her tears, the thankfully silent sobs wracking her body and sinking her to the floor.

A body that would later be realized as belonging to her sister wrapped around her, holding her tight as she was finally allowed to mourn.

After what seemed like hours, she looked up with clearer eyes to see the other 49 in much the same position, the other students forming groups and crying on each other’s shoulders.

It may have been a grim Christmas, but after seeing a restored and repaired stuffed badger on her pillow the next morning, Ruby decided she could live on.

For Audra.


End file.
